Anthony and Harold
''Anthony and Harold ''is an American hand-drawn theatrical animated short series produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Cartoon Studios. It was released on January 18, 2013. The cartoon is created by American animator Julian Reilly, who used to work at Paramount Television Animation back in 2007-2012. Anthony and Harold ''is similar to classic cartoons with rabbits as main characters: Warner Bros.' ''Bugs Bunny ''and Paramount Pictures' ''Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare. Synopsis Anthony is a 23-years-old tall blue rabbit, who lives in a tree house. He is a smart fast-talking rabbit. His best friend, Harold is a brown hippopotamus, who is having a same age just like him. But, he is a dimwitted childish hippopotamus. The duo can play and work together by going to their own misadventures. Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Anthony '- Anthony is a 23-years-old tall intelligent rabbit. He has light blue fur, long bunny ears with dark blue spots on top, soft tail and white feet. Anthony is wearing white gloves and red tie. He speaks with Texas accent. Anthony loves to help his best friend, Harold to follow the directions. He is inspired by Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes, George from MGM's George and Junior, SpongeBob Squarepants from the show of same name, Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life and Mordecai from Regular Show. Anthony says his catchphrases, "C'mon, keep working!" and "We have a plan!" He made a first appearance on The Smart Rabbit. ''Anthony is voiced by Justin Roiland in his Mel Blanc impression. *'Harold '- Harold is a 23-years-old short dimwitted hippopotamus. He has brown skin and buck teeth. Harold is Anthony's best friend. He is inspired by Junior from MGM's ''George and Junior, Patrick Star from'' SpongeBob Squarepants'', Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life ''and Rigby from ''Regular Show. Harold says his catchphrases, "Anthony is a smart bunny." and "Are we getting something, Anthony?" He made a first appearance on The Smart Rabbit. ''Harold is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Minor Characters *'The Hunter''' - The Hunter is an insane human. He is Anthony and Harold's arch-enemy. The Hunter loves to hunt rabbits and hippos as his favorite thing. He made a first appearance on Brawl in the Jungle. The Hunter is voiced by Pendleton Ward. Animation The animation of Anthony and Harold ''is animated by Saerom Animation. Also, the cartoon is made by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Filmography 2013 Anthony and Harold Shorts *The Smart Rabbit (January 18, 2013) *Tree for Two (February 22, 2013) *Penguin Panic (March 15, 2013) *Caddy Rabbit (March 29, 2013) *Fruits and Carrots (April 19, 2013) *Factory Partners (May 10, 2013) *The Crazy Salesmen (June 28, 2013) *Zoo Defenders (October 10, 2013) 2014 *Army Antics (January 10, 2014) *Soldiers vs. Indians (January 24, 2014) *Firefighting Friends (February 7, 2014) *Bully for Boys (February 21, 2014) 2015 *Brawl in the Jungle (January 9, 2015) *Jackrabbit and the Beanstalk (February 20, 2015) *The Great Jail Escape (March 13, 2015) *Gopher Trap (April 10, 2015) *Trailer Travelers (May 15, 2015) *Happy Hippo (June 12, 2015) 2016 * Home Media Production Development Voices Writing Music Gallery Title Cards Anthony and Harold.png|The two characters: Anthony (left) and Harold (right) appear on their title card. Anthony and Harold Title Card.png|This is the first title card of Anthony and Harold. It was used in early episodes. Anthony and Harold Current Title Card.png|This is the second and current title card of Anthony and Harold. It was used on later episodes. Anthony and Harold Closing Title Card.png|This is the first closing title card with Anthony and Harold (on the left). Used on early episodes from 2013-2014. Anthony and Harold Current Closing Title Card.png|This is second and current title card with Anthony and Harold (in the same position as before in the previous one) but in a different pose. Used on later episodes from 2014-present. Reilly Toons A&H.png|This is an alternate title card of Anthony and Harold in the ''Reilly Toons series. Used for TV prints on TBS and My 13. Characters IMG_20170708_1149427_rewind.jpg|There are two main characters: Anthony (left) and Harold (right). Official Artwork IMG_20170729_1220228_rewind.jpg|Anthony and Harold laughing. Concept Art Screenshots Trivia